


Thunderstorms in Wendimoor

by everythingremainsconnected



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pantlas appreciation week, Slice of Life, just cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingremainsconnected/pseuds/everythingremainsconnected
Summary: Silas loves thunderstorms and Panto... does not.





	Thunderstorms in Wendimoor

Silas loves watching the rare thunderstorms that crash across the valley. Wind tearing through the air, cracking thunder that rattles his teeth, bolts of lightning that flash across the land - it all makes him feel so _alive_. Back in the days of war and pain, when his love was secret and his mother pushed for destruction and death, standing in the middle of a raging storm was the closest Silas could get to freedom. The storms never cared about rules or politics. Storms were free to do as they pleased, and in those rain-soaked moments, Silas dreamed that he might know freedom someday.

After the boy, Francis, returns to Wendimoor and makes everything right, Silas still loves watching storms. He drags Panto onto a _very_ exposed balcony in his quarters (soon to be _their_ quarters) in Dengdamor Castle to admire the incoming storm. The wind stings their faces and rain pelts down and the pair of them are soaked through in seconds, and Panto looks upon his lover in wonderment and confusion. 

“Remind me, why in the world is this fun for you?” Panto shouts above the thunder. He feels the stones beneath his feet shake from the commotion and he holds Silas tightly. 

“Because we are free, my love,” Silas says easily. “We are free to be here, together, in any way we please. Isn’t it wonderful?” 

Panto smiles even as his heart flutters, in response to both Silas’s shining smile and the terrifying amount of lightning bolts forking across the sky. “You are a hopeless romantic.” 

“This surprises you?” 

“I left Wendimoor for a matter of days and you announced our love to every living thing you happened to pass. No, my love,” Panto laughs at his bashful prince, “this does not surprise me.” He flinches at a clap of thunder and grumbles, “that cursed noise, on the other hand...” 

Silas laughs and slides a hand up to cradle Panto’s head and ruffles dripping pink hair. “My love, I do believe you are afraid of the storm.” 

“Not at all.” The bravado disappears in the instant that thunder booms directly above them and Panto flinches again. He scowls up at the roiling clouds. 

“I’ll protect you,” Silas whispers in his lover’s ear. 

“Against the storm?” 

“Against everything that would dare to harm a single pink hair upon your head.” 

“My love,” Panto smiles, “I could not ask for a better soon-to-be-husband.” Another crack of thunder has him flinching and his smile becomes somewhat pained. “I might ask for a soon-to-be-husband who, perhaps, takes pity on his future spouse and does not insist upon standing out of doors for an entire storm?” 

“Where is your sense of adventure?” 

“Rather used up for the moment, I’m afraid. Though I could be persuaded to adventure to your chambers for the evening?” 

Silas grins even as his cheeks warm and his heart races. Panto’s arched brow and coy smile completely melt Silas every time and he plays along, pretending to think about it. “It would certainly be an adventure if Mother catches you. There are traditions to be observed, you realise. Would it be worth it?” 

To watch Silas smile in such a way, so totally at Panto’s expense and so full of love, is almost too much to bear. “Your beauty is so overwhelming that at times I can barely stand. How am I to be your husband at court if my knees all but collapse when you smile at me so?” 

“You have my royal permission to collapse to your knees whenever the desire takes you, my love,” Silas flirts with wide eyes and a knowing smile. 

Panto blushes even as he laughs. “Perhaps not in the rain? One or both of us would surely catch cold and we cannot be unwell for the wedding.” 

Thunder rolls above them once again and Silas grins at Panto’s flinch. “You have endured much this evening, I suppose it is time to relent.” Smiling, Silas takes his lover by the hand and they retreat inside to warm and softly lit chambers. “If you are so concerned about our health perhaps a warm bath is required?” 

“We should not alert the servants,” Panto begins, but is halted by a knowing look in Silas’ eyes. “You prepared a bath already? How did you know I would not like the storm?” 

“I suspected that no matter the storm, a warm bath afterward - together - would be required.” 

Panto smiles and kisses his soon-to-be-husband quite sweetly. “Excellent thinking, my love. Perhaps I could help you undress? I rather fear your clothes are stuck fast to your skin and it would take a servant far too long to assist you.” 

“You are so thoughtful and kind,” Silas laughs. He holds his arms out as Panto carefully loosens the laces of his shirt, smiling all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This started out as a headcanon for [Pantlas appreciation week](https://pantlasappreciationweek.tumblr.com/post/168699919573/welcome-to-pantlas-appreciation-week-it-will-be) and then my fingers slipped considerably. I'm on [tumblr](https://everythingremainsconnected.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/itssopunk) if you want to say hi ♡


End file.
